A Twist in the Story
by animeforever22
Summary: How do the countries react when a new stranger comes, he has no memory, is he to be trusted? They've never had new people, so how did he get there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from the Hetalia universe (although I wish I did) and any actor portrayed in this story has no affiliation to me and do not act like this…. probably. Characters from different shows have influenced my OC (Jack), so I don't own those characteristics either. Have fun reading and tell me what I have done wrong or right! This is my first story, so tell me what you like and I'll do more :P**

**A Twist in the Story**

**Jack POV**

Jack woke up very groggily…He looked up and around his surrounding.

"Where am I?"

How did he know his name was Jack? Maybe he had amnesia. He felt something hurt on his head; there was a very large and very painful bump on his there. He looked around again and decided to keep walking until he found someone, maybe they would recognize him? He walked to a pond near him and looked at his face, he had light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Wow, I'm quite fetching! Strange that I don't know what I look like…"

After about half an hour of walking he saw a house, the flowers around him were beautiful and fully bloomed and there seemed to be a very powerful fragrance in the air. He limped to the door and wiped the brown hair off his face, he knocked on the door and heard angry muttering.

The most beautiful man opened the door; his long flowing blonde hair blew in the breeze, his blue eyes shone like sapphires. Just about as he was going to introduce himself, something hit him in the head… hard… and he became unconscious…again.

**France POV**

France was having a bad day, Britain still wouldn't marry him and Russia was being a creep again... Well, Russia never stopped being a creep but now it was being directed towards France.

-Flashback-

"Russia! What are you doing in my house again? Where are my guards?" France cried hysterically backing away to the door.

"They all surrended when I approached, I have some good news for you though. Someone unexpected will come into your life and Britain will become unnecessary for your future happiness, at least that's what my vodka drinking demon spirits tell me…That reminds me, your out of vodka, I got thirsty waiting for you." Said Russia with his always present creepy smile.

"How long have you been here?" asked France, worried what else Russia might have gotten up to.

"About a minute or two, anyway I must be off, Belarus wants my help to kidnap someone. Have you ever heard of a person called Canada?" asked Russia scratching his head.

"No…. Is he single?" asked France a bit too eagerly.

"Not unless you want to go against Belarus and trust me-"

"Never mind, she can have him. I have no qualms with her." Interrupted France, shaking with fear.

-Present-

"Hmm… I wonder what this mystery man will look like, maybe I can make Britain jealous…"

France walked into his living room and saw the endless supply of empty bottles that USED to contain alcohol. How did Russia do that anyway? It just adds to his creepiness. He was halfway finished putting the bottles in the bin when he heard a knock at his door.

"If that's you Russia I am going to smash each glass bottle on your head!" He jerked the door open and threw an empty bottle at the visitor and knocked him out. It wasn't till the third of fourth bottle that France realized that it wasn't Russia at his door.

"Oh no!" France exclaimed. "Is it bad that this isn't the first time I've dragged a man to my bed when they were unconscious?" asked France, not expecting an answer but the beautiful man replied.

"That sounds like fun." said Jack groggily, he stumbled up to his feet and presented his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jack, maybe… I don't know who I am… who are you?" said Jack in his sexiest and charming voice.

"Mi Amour! YOU are astoundingly sexy!" replied France melting at every breath Jack took.

"I think I have amnesia… are you sure you have never met me?"

"Monsuier, If I had met you I would never let you out of my sight!" France put his hand on Jack's arm.

"Thank you…?" he chuckled and winced, he put his hand on his head.

"Would you mind telling me why my head feels like I've been mugged?" he winced when he touched it again.

"That could be my fault…. I kind of knocked you out…" said France apologetically, bowing his head down.

"Well, I have a knack for getting unconscious, I guess. Im glad I found you though." Said Jack with a casual manner, pulling France close, their lips were an inch apart when…

**-What should happen to interrupt these two lovers? Please review good AND bad feedback is acceptable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from the Hetalia universe (although I wish I did) and any actor portrayed in this story has no affiliation to me and do not act like this…. probably. Have fun reading and tell me what I have done wrong or right! Even my OC Jack was influenced by different characters.**

**Previously: **

"**Would you mind telling me why my head feels like I've been mugged?" he winced when he touched it again.**

"**That could be my fault…. I kind of knocked you out…" said France apologetically, bowing his head down.**

"**Well, I have a knack for getting unconscious, I guess. Im glad I found you though." Said Jack with a casual manner, pulling France close, their lips were an inch apart when…**

**France POV**

When Prussia burst through the doors and brandished a gun and pointed it at Jack.

"Who are you? What are you doing here; tell me what the enemy force want! France get over here before you become a hostage!" shouted Prussia at the top of his voice. America then came in with a bazooka on his shoulder and pointed it at Jack as well.

"You can leave now Prussia, the awesome and amazing America is here to save the day! Now bring me up to date on the information you have acquired!" shouted America even louder that Prussia.

"There seems to be a hostile intruder keeping France as a hostage and seems to have a base here in the living room. Probably an alcoholic as well, look at all these empty Vodka bottles, he may be affiliated with Russia! But, this is war is only for awesome people! I found him first and I'm way better that you at hostage negotiating!' shouted Prussia louder that he was before. He pointed his gun at America.

"How dare you insinuate that you are better than me? I am the most awesome person in the world! You're just jealous!" said America with a loudspeaker he got from somewhere...

"He is a guest! Not an intruder and he is injured… I hit him with some bottles…. accidently" said France shyly. Both America and Prussia looked at France with shocked faces.

"You hit the enemy with the first strike-" started America.

"Without surrendering?" finished Prussia, both of them fainted in shock.

**Jack POV**

"Well that was interesting" Jack took France's hand and led him out of the house and went walked around the public area so they wouldn't be surprised attacked again.

"So you really have no idea who I am? Do you think we could find someone who might know?" Jack said worriedly, his eyes wide and scared.

"Ma Cherie! You are so beautiful!" France started to take Jack's shirt off then started to unbuckle his belt when Britain approached them.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting whatever this is but can you refrain from doing it on a main street. The two lovers looked around and saw the mass of people staring at them.

"France, can I please have my shirt back?"

"No! You'll have to come and catch me! Hehehehehe!" France then took off down the street, leaving Jack laying on the street half naked with a crowd of people STILL staring at him.

"Let me help you up." Britain put his hand out, Jack took it and they both started walking away. Britain moved the hair that covered his eyes and just stared at Jack when they found a place to sit.

"So, you have France's attention… Good luck, that man is ridiculous! For as long as I can remember he has wanted to marry me!"

"I didn't realize you were a couple-"

"Were not! I'm not even interested in him….I swear the Lord Savior as my witness!" said Britain flustered, he moved his clothes uncomfortably.

"Uh-huh, well I think I'm new around here… I wouldn't really know, I think I have amnesia." Said Jack awkwardly.

"I...uh…Well…. Umm… We don't ever meet new people; it's strange that we don't know you, are you sure you have no memory at all?" inquired Britain.

"I truly don't have anything except my name…which might not even be right!" Jack started to tear up and put his head down. Britain hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sure you will remember everything soon! Just try to see if anyone or anything triggers anything." He whispered softly.

"HOW DARE YOU BRITAIN!" screamed France, charging towards Britain with arms outstretched. Britain jumped from Jack and got tackled to the ground. They both scuffled for a bit until France was on top.

"You were practically raping Jack! He was half naked and you just started touching him! How come you never tried to rape me!" Britain rolled putting him on top and France beneath him.

"He was half naked because YOU took his top you big pervert! Plus, I was hugging him, you might not know what that is, it's when two people have contact with each other that's not sexual!" Somewhere between the scuffling Jack saw them kissing each other, France was on top again.

"Finally!" France yelled in delight. The newfound couple started rolling around and making out. Jack left them for privacy, even though they were going at it in a public café…

**_Author Comment:**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, it may sound like its heading into Yaoi-Land but I assure I had no intention of doing so, its just that every character is sexually charged (especially France) and it writes itself sometimes. I promise there is more non-yaoi content coming!, although I was thinking Jack could be paired up with another male character….Any suggestions? Who should Jack meet next? Also Jack is a mix of Captain Jack Harkness from the Whovian universe and Sora from the Kingdom hearts universe.**


End file.
